Technical Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a vehicle body front portion structure.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-249079 discloses a structure in which an energy-absorbing member formed of foam urethane is provided in a range from a lower portion front face of a front pillar to a lower portion front face at a dash panel side portion side. In this structure, when there is a frontal collision, a collision load is transmitted from a front wheel through the energy-absorbing member to plural vehicle body structural members.